1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dietary supplement system and more particularly pertains to providing rapid thermogenic properties, delayed energy and thyroid stimulating properties and sustained fat binding and appetite suppression properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dietary supplements is known in the prior art. More specifically, dietary supplements previously devised and utilized for the purpose of stimulating the body's burning of fat and appetite suppression are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While formulations known in the prior art fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a dietary supplement system that allows providing rapid thermogenic properties, delayed energy and thyroid stimulating properties and sustained fat binding and appetite suppression properties.
In this respect, the dietary supplement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a formulation primarily developed for the purpose of providing rapid thermogenic properties, delayed energy and thyroid stimulating properties and sustained fat binding and appetite suppression properties.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dietary supplement system which can be used for providing rapid thermogenic properties, delayed energy and thyroid stimulating properties and sustained fat binding and appetite suppression properties. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.